Tutaminis
}} 'Tutaminis' era un título genérico usado por la Orden Jedi para clasificar la habilidad de la Fuerza relacionadas con la '''absorción de energía'. Designado como una habilidad de la familia del Control, la tecnica del tutaminis se les enseñaba a los Iniciado Jedi en las Academia Jedi durante toda la historia de la Orden. Mientras se enseñaba a todos los Jedi durante los días de la República Galáctica, fue una hazaña poco común que fuesen capaces de disipar la energía concentrada, como en lo que constituye un disparo Blaster o Sable de luz. A pesar de que fue nombrado y practicado por la Orden Jedi, tutaminis no se limitaba a utilizase por los Jedi. De hecho, la mayoría de los grupos basados en la Fuerza y usuarios de la Fuerza en general. Resumen thumb|left|200px|Un [[Lord Sith/Leyendas|Lord Sith Kel Dor absorbe un disparo bláster y lo canaliza en un Rayo de la Fuerza.]] Las competencias asociadas al tutaminis y todo lo relacionado con la idea de que, a través de la Fuerza, un Jedi podía obtener la energía potencialmente dañina en sus cuerpos y difundirla o canalizarla por completo. Visto como un punto de partida para estudios posteriores en la Fuerza, el Consejo del Primer Conocimiento designado el estudio de tutaminis ser enseñados durante las primeras clases en academias Jedi. Si bien los fundamentos se esperaba que los dominaran al graduarse de la academia, el desarrollo de estas habilidades que vendría un tiempo de vida. Además de desviar las armas de energía, esta capacidad podría afectar dañinamente a los otros poderes de la Fuerza basados en la energía tales como Rayos de la Fuerza. Con un esfuerzo adicional, después de absorber un rayo desintegrador o poder de la Fuerza, el usuario podría utilizar la energía absorbida para curar heridas o sus otros poderes de la Fuerza. Tutaminis también ha sido descrito como un poder de la fuerza "no-perjudicial". Habilidades complementarias Como la base de muchas habilidades, el tutaminis incluyen muchas habilidades que se les dio nombres propios o comunes dentro de la Orden Jedi. Otras habilidades se derivan de esta habilidad, pero eran más personalizadas y no se le enseñaba a toda la academia entera, en todo caso. Muchas habilidades, como un cuerpo simple protección o tan avanzadas como la captura y/o disipar la hoja de un sable de luz con la mano desnuda, fueron consideradas todas las aplicaciones de tutaminis. La maestría en la auto-protección incluyen la capacidad de encerrarse uno mismo en un campo de energía y que podría drenar la energía de los ataques entrantes. Esta capacidad haría invulnerable al portador de una amplia gama de ataques hasta que el usuario desistiera en su uso, o que se disipara cuando el usuario estuviera cansado. Usos notables en toda la historia thumb|250px|[[Gran Maestro/Leyendas|Gran Maestro Yoda absorbiendo los Rayos de la Fuerza de Darth Tyrannus.]] Mientras que fue practicada por todos los Jedi durante la Antigua República y esencialmente todos los cultos basados en la Fuerza, hasta cierto punto, hubo muchas personas que destacaron en esta habilidad en particular y son dignos de mención. Un miembro de la Orden Jedi, a diferencia de muchos de los miembros de su familia, el Maestro Jedi Nejaa Halcyon desarrolló esta habilidad a fin de compensar su falta de habilidades de Telequinesia. Un virtuoso de la Fuerza, Halcyon mostró un gran talento en el uso del Tutaminis para absorber, redirigir y utilizar descargas de energía, a menudo la conversión de la energía que absorbió a utilizar los poderes telequinéticos que eran por lo general más allá de sus talentos. Las habilidades de Nejaa Halcyon en este poder eran de tal manera que fue capaz de coger las hojas de sable de luz con la mano, un talento muy raro que también fue exhibido por Satele Shan en la Batalla de Alderaan durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica. El descendiente de Halcyon, Corran Horn, más tarde demostró talentos similares, usando el poder de absorber la energía de una fuente de calor volcánico en Yavin 4 para reforzar momentáneamente su Telekinesis. Horn más tarde utilizó esta habilidad para absorber el impacto de un bastón de aturdimiento mientras estaba a bordo del Ventura Errante. Luego demostró la magnitud de su talento, mientras que en Courkrus, donde absorbió la energía de una serie de explosiones y redirigido a proyectar un poderoso Truco mental. También demostró el uso avanzado de los talentos durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, mientras que en Bimmiel, Anakin Solo demostró también esta variación de Tutaminis cuando estuvo atrapado en Yavin 4 más adelante en la guerra. Entre bastidores En los juegos de ordenador, el nombre de la poder de la Fuerza aparece varía ligeramente en Dark Forces: Jedi Knight y Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, el poder se llama Fuerza de absorber, mientras que en Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, el poder de la Fuerza que se llama como la absorción de la Fuerza. Apariciones * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''Traidor'' *''Betrayal'' *''Invincible'' *''Riptide'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' }} Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' Absorbción